Feeling Safe
by Paige Joy
Summary: COMPLETE! Voldemort wins the war. Just a short one-shot on Hermione and Narcissa. NM/HG Pairing. Rated just to be safe.


_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter ... I have merely borrowed a few characters and will return them unharmed.  
**_**A / N : Hiya guys! This is my first Narcissa Malfoy / Hermione Granger fic, so be nice. I've been reading the pairing for the past couple of days and I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you enjoy it =-) Please review so I know if I should write more and longer fics like these...**  


* * *

  
Hermione curled up in the corner of the dark cell that housed all the members of the order that had been captured. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of her pending future. Voldemort had won and her friends and family were either dead, waiting for death or on the run, hiding in the far corners of the country. She looked down at herself and saw she was caked in mud and dried blood. Her robes were ripped and wanted nothing more at that moment than to bathe in a nice hot bath.

She was startled from her thoughts when the door slammed open and Lucius Malfoy stormed in. Silently, he grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and stormed back out, slamming the heavy metal door firmly shut behind him. He pushed and pulled at her until they arrived at the drawing room and he threw her down harshly to the floor in front of Voldemort.

"What to do with the mudblood of the Golden Trio?" Voldemort slithered and hissed, not only to himself, but to the few other occupants of the room. It was deathly silent until Voldemort hissed, "Narcissa."

"Yes My Lord?"

"What do you wish to do to the girl?"

"I wish to have her as my own toy, My Lord. Lucius already has so many, but none to my liking. Even if he did, he would be reluctant to share."

"If you so wish Narcissa; she is my gift to you. Do what you wish with her. Dismissed."

"Thank you, My Lord." Narcissa bowed before roughly pulling the girl with her out of the room and to her tower of the manor.

She let go of the girl's arms and entwined their fingers when she felt they were a safe enough distance from the drawing room.

"Cissy?" Hermione asked, her voice weak and raspy.

"It's me Mia," Narcissa whispered.

Hermione squeezed the older woman's hand, making sure she was really there.

The pair had been exchanging letters and meeting up when they could for almost two years. Friendship had slowly morphed into Love. Narcissa smiled gently when she glanced at Hermione. She had been silent for a while, love was shining in her eyes and she knew that the young woman was thinking back to the many letters and few moments they had shared.

They came to a stop at a large wooden door.

"Here's your room sweetheart." Narcissa opened the door and Hermione preceded her into the large room.

"It's gorgeous," Hermione gasped as best she could.

"I've had it ready for you for a while now."

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Who can get into this tower and my room?"

"Just me and you. You know that Lucius has someone else."

Hermione nodded.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and opened her arms. Hermione sat next to her and enjoyed the feeling of her love's arms around her. Narcissa rubbed soothing circles on her back.

For half an hour, they sat together in the comfortable silence until Narcissa's house-elf popped in to announce dinner.

"I have to go Mia. Sparkle will bring you up a nice proper meal. I'll be back as soon as I can. Feel free to have a shower and there's clothing in the wardrobe and draws."

"Thank you."

Cissy nodded and pressed a light kiss to Hermione's lips before quickly for elegantly making her way to dinner.

Dinner finished almost three hours later after what both Hermione and Narcissa thought it would. Hermione's body had got too weak for her to stay awake for much longer, so she slid under the sheets and started to close her eyes, she was so very glad when she felt Cissy slid into the bed next to her. Hermione flinched when Narcissa quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong Mia?"

"Just a few injuries, nothing that won't heal." Her voice was a little better than earlier that day, but it wasn't perfect.

"Let me have a look."

Hermione was very reluctant, but she pulled off her top and closed her eyes when she heard Narcissa gasp. Hermione knew how bad her injuries were. She also knew that the injuries that Bellatrix had inflicted on her just before she was killed were stilled fairly fresh. She felt Cissy kiss each and every one of her wounds as she healed them with a whispered spell. When she could no longer feel her love's lips, she opened her eyes. Cissy smiled at her and gently pulled her close. She rested her head on her love's chest and listened to Narcissa's strong heartbeat. It soothed her mind and she closed her eyes, dreaming of her future with her true love.

Narcissa held her tight through the night and Hermione held Narcissa tight through the night, both feeling safe.

_Finis._


End file.
